<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maggot filled soup by silkmothy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741716">maggot filled soup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmothy/pseuds/silkmothy'>silkmothy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Eye Gouging, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Scratching not the kinky kind, Self-Harm, dont mention scissors to me ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmothy/pseuds/silkmothy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dream is becomes a little more than uncomfortable in his skin after going on hiatus for a few months</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maggot filled soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this might make you sick so sorry I really dont know how to warn people correctly first time writing stuff well for here i'm not a good writer especially when compared to these really pog writers but I hope you appreciate my work i'm not writing more of this its more of a short story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream sat at his desk and he was stressed the cold air and left a bitter and sour taste in his mouth which made him cringe a little scrunching his nose his dark green hoodie and patches were the only thing keeping him from freezing to a bitter cold death he was in florida why was it so cold..maybe it wasn't the temperature keeping him cold</p><p> </p><p>he shrugged it off and got something to eat he made a sandwich the sandwich tasted like guilt sorrow and suffering it was anything but good the way it touched his tongue made his mouth cringe actual food wasn't something he was used to after surviving only on milk and candy the sandwich left a taste in his mouth that was distasteful dream’s voice seemed unused and tired  </p><p> </p><p>his friends were worried about him dream hasn’t been active in months they tried directly calling him nothing dream’s mouth was dry he decided to overlook this so he could focus on other things he deemed more important such as checking in on his friends </p><p> </p><p> but as soon as he went to respond he felt his mouth dry he decided to put it off until morning he wasn't going to sleep he couldn't not now his whole body was shaking he didn't know what to do  </p><p>he felt alone he felt as if he wasn't dream anymore and was instead was just a animal in a cage being laughed at before being skinned he felt alone he thought it was for the best because all he does is hurt people he lost his voice he lost his laughter he lost himself he felt his skin move he felt itchy he felt animals under his skin he felt worms more specifically  he scratched himself until he bled blood was under his nails his face looked as if a wild animal did it he saw a pair of scissors on his nightstand and he put it to his eye and stabbed it in and and turned it as if the scissors were a screwdriver and his eye were a screw his ears were getting louder and louder he didn't feel safe he felt if things were moving under his skin he bled and bled what a pathetic boney sight he is</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm really sorry for whoever the honk read this man</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>